Blooming Hearts
by KuroSakura-chan
Summary: When Vincent is sent on a blind date, he expects nothing.  Yet he's surprised.  Read inside for better summary.  Yaoi.
1. Chapter 1

-1Title: Blooming Hearts

By: KuroSakura-chan

Summary: After much pestering by his friends Cloud and Aerith, Vincent goes on a blind date. Though he didn't think anything would come of it, he found that his date was actually interesting and had wanted to see him again. But what happens when his old boyfriend reappears, claiming to want Vincent back?

Category: Final Fantasy VII (with a few appearances from a few other FF games for professors)

Genre: Romance, drama,

Rating: M/NC-17

Couples: Sephiroth/Vincent, (past)?/Vincent, Cloud/Aerith,

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters who may appear in this fic. I do not own Malice Mizer or Gackt, either. But I do love Gackt! And so does Vince. At least, in this fic he does.

Warnings: Male on Male relationships. Don't like, don't read. If any of you even dare to flame me because this story contains yaoi, I will report you. Constructive criticism only, please. Other warnings to come, I'm sure! By the way, the characters are gonna be OOC. Ah, just so you all know, this is going to be done completely in Vincent's head. So, if things seem to jump around, that's because I'm doing this in…Oh hell, what was that term? At any rate, I'm doing this like how thoughts are in our heads. They jump around. A lot. Especially in my case. ;;

Vincent: You scare me sometimes, girl.

Kuro: grins cheekily I know.

How did I get myself into this?

"Oh, it won't be so bad, Vincent. It's just a date." Aerith chirped cheerfully, her grip on my right elbow strong. "Besides, you look great." She said with a wide smile on her face. Of course she would think so. She picked out the red tank-top I'm wearing that clung to the skin, yet somehow managed not to show off every line in my chest, as well as the black jeans that fit snugly against my legs-'Showing off their shape', she said. Not only that, but I'm still wondering where the hell she found these boots. I thought I threw them into the back of my closet at my father's house once I started college, since I wouldn't have time to head out to clubs anymore. They're black and went up just past my ankle, a zipper from the toes to the top. Cloud, on my left, snickered at her comment, but said nothing.

Smart move, on his part.

"Aerith, I think I'm feeling ill. Perhaps I should cancel--"

"Oh, you can't do that! What if he's already in there?" She looked at me as though I'd suggested we begin eating babies for breakfast.

"Put it this way, Vince: We won't let you back into the house unless you go on this date. I know it seems harsh," Cloud grinned apologetically, "but this is for your own good."

With that comment, they shoved me into the restaurant.

A waiter blinked at me before smiling and picking up a menu. He had shockingly bright red hair that reached the middle of his back, even when pulled back as it was. Over his right eye was a scar and I could tell that he couldn't open that eye even though he couldn't be older than me. He was wearing the uniform for the waiters, so I couldn't tell anything else about him. As for his hesitation in welcoming me, well, I suppose watching me being shoved in surprised him.

"Only one?" He asked me. I shook my head slowly.

"I am meeting someone. Only, I don't know if he's here or not…"

"Oh! I think I know who you're meeting. This way, please." The young waiter led me through the restaurant to a more secluded area. "Hey, Seph. I think your date showed." I glanced around the waiter to see a guy with long silver hair sitting at the table.

He glanced up quickly and I was shocked to see Aerith's eyes mirrored in his face, though brighter. I had never seen someone with the same eye color as she possessed. I suppose the same could be said about mine, but that's beside the point. Moving past his eyes and hair, he possessed pale skin, though nowhere near as pale as mine, that just accentuated his eyes all the more. His bangs, also scarily like Aerith's, framed his face which was narrow and came to a point for his chin. His lips were thin and pale, but at the same time, full. Oh, that was quite the contradiction. But it's true; they are. Anyway, moving on. Again.

"Thanks, Red." The man stood, his eyes trained on my face. I could feel myself color. "Chaotic Demon?" He possessed a deep and rich voice, quite like dark chocolate (my favorite kind, by the way). Oh, I'm starting to sound like a school-girl with her first crush…

I nodded slowly. "One-Winged Angel?" The man nodded again in return.

"Please, sit. My name is Sephiroth Crescent. I'm glad you came." Sephiroth said, smiling and motioning to the chair opposite his. I sat and nervously smiled back.

Oh, I never described what he was wearing, did I? Well, I may as well take a break and take care of that, huh?

Sephiroth wore black leather. Honestly, I haven't seen that much leather since my last Malice Mizer concert. (They're no longer together, unfortunately.) Scarily, his pants seemed to cling less than mine (damn Aerith), but his shirt was tighter, thankfully. Or not, now that I think about it a little more. Man, he's ripped. It's rather obvious through the leather that he had a nice set of abs. Ok, I'm done with looking at his clothes now.

"I'm Vincent Valentine. It's nice to meet you."

He chuckled as he sat down. "We've already met, though not physically. That's the only reason we agreed to meet, right?"

I nodded. "Very true." He had a nice smile, I've decided. It wasn't smug, and it didn't seem forced. It was an open, easy-going kind of smile. I like it.

"So, you two gonna order any time tonight?" The waiter had slipped into speaking as though he was familiar with his customers, but I'd never met him before.

"Oh, cool your jets, Red. Vincent just got here. Go check on your other tables while he looks at the menu." Sephiroth said, waving his hand at the waiter. Maybe they knew each other…

"All right, all right, sheesh. By the way, Vincent, my name is Nanaki, not Red." With that, he set a menu before me and walked off.

"He's my roommate in my dorm. He can be an idiot sometimes, but he's cool." Sephiroth shrugged. "You're in college too, right?"

"Yes," I answered, flipping through the menu. "I go to Midgar University. You?"

"Same here." How come I've never seen you around the dorms?" He asked as I set the menu down, having decided on Chicken Teriyaki and a Pepsi.

"I live off campus with two of my friends. The school and my father thought it would be best if I didn't stay in the dorms because I have an insomnia problem. As for my friends, well, they didn't want to stay in a dorm and my house is large so…" I shrugged. I think my father had something to do with them moving in to help take care of me, but that was my business.

"I see. My mother wanted me to live off-campus too, but I decided to stay in a dorm. She was surprised, especially since I'd never been very social." He grinned. "That all changed when I met Zack Strife."

I blinked. Zack Strife? As in Cloud's twin brother that randomly stops by the house because Cloud won't let him live with us?

"Cloud Strife's brother?" I asked and he grinned again.

"You know the Strife twins too?"

"I live with Cloud." I responded to his question.

"Really? Zack said he couldn't remember your name because he rarely sees you. Wait, if you live with Cloud, then that means you're living with my sister, Aerith, too!" He exclaimed, his eyes wide.

"Aerith's your sister?" She'd never said anything about having a brother to me. That doesn't mean much, though. She may not get along with him.

"Well, half-sister. We share our father." He clarified. "I just recently found out that she's at M.U. too. She must not know I'm here yet."

"She hasn't said anything." I commented.

"So, you two ready to order now?" Nanaki returned, effectively ending that conversation.

The rest of the night passed with us conversing of mundane things like what classes we were taking, what we like to do with our free time, and so on. Finally, Nanaki set the check on our table. I reached for my wallet, but Sephiroth shook his head.

"I invited you out, so I'm paying." He grinned and picked up the check. He pulled his wallet out of his pocket and pulled a twenty out of it. He tossed that onto the table before pulling out a few more bills. "Think a twenty'll keep Red happy?"

"I believe so. We didn't trouble him too much." I smiled, standing. "I had a lot of fun tonight."

"So did I." He responded, standing also. "Would it be wrong of me to ask if I could see you again?"

"No, of course not. In fact, I'd like that." I smiled shyly. Who would've thought that Aerith's idea of a blind date would actually work out?

A/N: Man, Seph grins a lot in this chapter… I dunno what's up with that. Anyway, R&R please!! Sneak preview of the next chapter:

"Hey! Vincent!" Professor Kiros raised an eyebrow as Nanaki ran over to me, almost tripping over the stool beside me and my easel. "Mind if I sit beside you today?"

"No, go ahead…" I answered, staring at him slightly.

See ya next chapter!

KuroSakura-chan out!


	2. Chapter 2

-1Title: Blooming Hearts

By: KuroSakura-chan

Summary: After much pestering by his friends Cloud and Aerith, Vincent goes on a blind date. Though he didn't think anything would come of it, he found that his date was actually interesting and had wanted to see him again. But what happens when his old boyfriend reappears, claiming to want Vincent back?

Category: Final Fantasy VII (with a few appearances from a few other FF games for professors)

Genre: Romance, drama,

Rating: M/NC-17

Couples: Sephiroth/Vincent, (past)?/Vincent, Cloud/Aerith,

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters who may appear in this fic. I do not own Malice Mizer or Gackt, either. But I do love Gackt! And so does Vince. At least, in this fic he does.

Warnings: Male on Male relationships. Don't like, don't read. If any of you even dare to flame me because this story contains yaoi, I will report you. Constructive criticism only, please. Other warnings to come, I'm sure! By the way, the characters are gonna be OOC. Ah, just so you all know, this is going to be done completely in Vincent's head. So, if things seem to jump around, that's because I'm doing this in…Oh hell, what was that term? At any rate, I'm doing this like how thoughts are in our heads. They jump around. A lot. Especially in my case. ;;

Kuro: Hey! I have something to bring up to you all!

Vincent: What is it?

Kuro: Not you. I mean the readers. If you all will take a trip to my profile, I have a poll going about what category my next fic will be in. I'll leave the poll open until December 19th, depending on if people vote in it. Please vote!

Vincent: Oh, and here I was thinking that something bad was going to happen to me.

Kuro: Oh, depending on what category wins, something might. (evil grin) Please vote!

Sephiroth drove me home that night.

Cloud and Aerith forgot to leave me with a vehicle and Sephiroth would not hear of me walking home in the dark. Not that Midgar is ever really dark. He's already really protective over me and we've only been on the one date.

I don't mind it, though.

It's endearing when Sephiroth acts protectively. I don't know why-I hate it when others do it-but I like it when he wants to protect me. Maybe it's because he doesn't seem the type to be protective.

Not that I can't protect myself, because I can. I can protect myself better than most.

It comes with sharing your body with a daemon.

I've shared my body with Chaos for as long as I can remember. Father says he hasn't always been there, but he won't tell me how he came to reside within my body. I've asked Chaos, but the daemon just cackles and tells me to ask my father.

Honestly, the way they keep putting me off-one might think they're working together to keep me from knowing the truth.

By the way, to find out more about Chaos, I've begun taking Daemon and Summons Studies.

Anyway, when I walked into the house, Aerith was curled up on the couch with a book lying beside her. Cloud was dozing in a chair and woke when I closed the door. He glanced at me, but didn't say anything, instead walking to Aerith and picking her up. She curled close to his chest, but didn't wake.

And so, I have managed to escape questions about my date.

In the morning, before the other two woke, I went downstairs. I always left before they did; I have an early-morning class every day, though it isn't always the same class.

Today, like every Monday, Wednesday, and Friday, I have Art, Marksmanship, Materia Training, Journalism, Natural Studies, and Flying Class.

Art is my early-morning class, though I have no idea how Professor Kiros can manage it. We all know that he and Professor Laguna of my Journalism class are a couple and that he takes care of Professor Laguna. And he's somehow still really patient with everyone.

Scary.

But he's a really nice guy. He's really laid-back and allows us to sit where we please and work on what we're best at. Every week, though, he charges us with a project for that week in something we need help with.

It's an excellent teaching style.

The only problem I'm having is that I haven't even started mine and it's due next Monday. It's also to be in my worst artistry tool: Oil Pastels. Paint, I have no qualms with, but for some reason, Oil Pastels drive me insane. I really don't understand why, though. Maybe it's because you have to be very exact with your strokes and it still can look crappy.

Ah, who knows?

Anyway, I made my way to class, picking up a coffee (not that I really need much caffeine since I rarely sleep as it is), and sitting at my normal easel. We rarely switch seats, since we get comfortable where we chose to sit in the beginning-near friends, for most people.

Of course, that's not to say that no one switches around. Like him, for example.

"Hey! Vincent!" Professor Kiros raised an eyebrow as Nanaki ran over to me, almost tripping over the stool beside me and my easel. "Mind if I sit beside you today?"

"No, go ahead…" I answered, staring at him slightly. I hadn't known that he'd been in my class. That doesn't mean that he just joined, it just means that I never noticed before, which isn't really that uncommon. I don't pay attention to much outside my small group of friends.

"Cool!" Nanaki grinned, plopping onto the stool beside mine. "I had completely forgotten we had Art together! Seph's gonna be so jealous!"

I almost dropped the box of pastels I was opening. I hadn't expected him to come up in any conversation that Nanaki might draw me into.

"Is that so…?" I responded slowly, pulling out a random pastel. I honestly had no idea what I was going to do for my project and so I decided to let my imagination have its way while I spoke with Nanaki.

"Oh yeah, man. He was still awake when I got back from work and all he did was talk about how great of a guy you were. He went on for hours until he noticed that I was falling asleep in my chair. After that, he helped me to bed and turned on his computer. I heard him typing away while I fell asleep. I think he might've been messing with his profile on that dating site where you two met." Nanaki stopped talking for a moment when Professor Kiros approached his easel.

"I do not mind if you talk, Nanaki, I would just like to see you working as well. Your grandfather would not be pleased if I just let you sit around all class period." The professor said with a smile. I glanced at my easel for a moment and frowned, picking up another color. Need more green there…

"Ok, Professor!" Nanaki grinned, pulling out a set of charcoal pencils. Professor Kiros smiled slightly and wandered off to the other side of the classroom where Reno was painting Rufus' coat rather than his easel. "Anyway, you are going to go out with him again, right?" I blinked at the sudden question that pried into my personal life. "I don't really mean to pry, but Seph's had a hard time getting any dates since he didn't really talk to anyone in high school and all. I don't think he'd know how to react if you suddenly decided to ditch him."

"I wouldn't do that…" I stated quietly. I knew what it was like to be ditched and to not have any dates. "Of course I'm going to go out with him again. I really enjoyed myself last night."

"Well, that's good."

Nanaki and I chatted for the rest of the class until finally, he cut off in the middle of a word, staring at my easel. I blinked and looked over, my mouth dropping open with what I saw. It was an exact replica of the Sephiroth I had met last night, only he was not wearing leather, but rather a white turtle neck.

"Holy…I've never seen such a good representation of Seph before…" Nanaki commented quietly.

"My, Mr. Valentine. It appears that your skill with Oil Pastels has improved greatly." Professor Kiros complimented from behind me.

"Dude, Seph has so gotta see this!" I shook my head violently. I couldn't let him see this…What would he think?

"I'm afraid that that will not be possible. This is his weekly project and so it must be turned in." Professor Kiros reached forward and took the portrait from my easel, carrying it up to his desk. I don't think I've ever been so grateful to someone in my life.

A/N: Whew! I meant for this to go on to explain another of his classes since Seph would be in that one too, but I needed to get this done so I could update for you guys. Anyway, preview:

"Hey! Vincent!" I turned to see Aerith waving at me from our normal lunch area by the large oak tree. Cloud was sitting with his back against the tree, Zack sitting beside him. And sitting beside Zack was…Sephiroth.

R&R, please! And don't forget about the poll!


	3. Chapter 3

-1Title: Blooming Hearts

By: KuroSakura-chan

Summary: After much pestering by his friends Cloud and Aerith, Vincent goes on a blind date. Though he didn't think anything would come of it, he found that his date was actually interesting and had wanted to see him again. But what happens when his old boyfriend reappears, claiming to want Vincent back?

Category: Final Fantasy VII (with a few appearances from a few other FF games for professors)

Genre: Romance, drama,

Rating: M/NC-17

Couples: Sephiroth/Vincent, (past)?/Vincent, Cloud/Aerith,

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters who may appear in this fic. I do not own Malice Mizer or Gackt, either. But I do love Gackt! And so does Vince. At least, in this fic he does.

Warnings: Male on Male relationships. Don't like, don't read. If any of you even dare to flame me because this story contains yaoi, I will report you. Constructive criticism only, please. Other warnings to come, I'm sure! By the way, the characters are gonna be OOC. Ah, just so you all know, this is going to be done completely in Vincent's head. So, if things seem to jump around, that's because I'm doing this in…Oh hell, what was that term? At any rate, I'm doing this like how thoughts are in our heads. They jump around. A lot. Especially in my case. ;; TIFA BASHING!!!!

Kuro: Whelp, Final Fantasy VII is winning in my poll!

Vincent: (he winces)

Sephiroth: What? It just means she'll post one of the random ones she has started, but has yet to finish.

Vincent: Exactly. And she's an angst writer. I'm so screwed.

Kuro: Well, we all know that. But I'm thinking of posting a crossover instead of a straight Final Fantasy VII one.

Sephiroth: I don't like that one.

Kuro: Don't care. Actually, I'm gonna put on the crossover no matter what. Onto the fic!

"Hey! Vincent!" I turned to see Aerith waving at me from our normal lunch area by the large oak tree. Cloud was sitting with his back against the tree, Zack sitting beside him. And sitting beside Zack was…Sephiroth.

I almost turned around and walked right back into the building. Sure, Journalism is only a couple buildings down, but if I take my time and wander around aimlessly enough to elude my friends, I won't get there while Professor Laguna and Professor Kiros have their "alone time."

_Snicker. "Is Vincent afraid of liking this guy?"_

Of course Chaos would choose now to wake up. Maybe he did because of Materia Training…He always does get a little more active during a class where I am fighting or using Magic. Probably likes the feeling of the power coursing through me. Wouldn't surprise me much.

_"So are you going over there or are you going to run far, far away? I can lend you my wings if you desire it."_

'Shut up, Chaos.' I thought back at him, giving him a mental scowl. I ignored his laugh and walked over to the others.

"You, jerk, Vincent! You never told me that Seph was your date last night!" Aerith scowled playfully, letting herself fall back into Cloud's waiting arms and lap.

"You were sleeping." I responded calmly, despite my inner turmoil; caused both by Sephiroth's presence at lunch and because Chaos finds all of this quite funny and will not quiet down. I sat down, setting my bag down beside me. "Though, I'm not to be completely blamed in keeping it from you. Cloud was awake when I got home."

"You didn't have to tell her that!" Cloud yelped quietly as his girlfriend elbowed him in the gut. Zack laughed heartily and Sephiroth grinned.

"You didn't expect him to take all the blame, did you, Cloud?" Sephiroth questioned lightly. Ah, his voice is just as deep as I recall…

_"Oooh, you're melting on the inside. You really like this guy, don't you?" _And then I am snapped back to reality by Chaos. I'm getting tired of his commentary…And apparently, I missed something while dealing with my rambunctious daemon. The others are all staring at me as though expecting an answer.

"Sorry, what?"

"Are you ok, Vincent? You keep zoning out." Aerith asked, her motherly look of concern on her face.

I smiled softly. "I'm sorry, I just have a slight headache." I stood. "You know, I think I'll just head to Journalism now and clear my head, ok?"

"I'll escort him." Sephiroth stood in one fluid motion. Today he wore simple blue jeans and a white cotton t-shirt. His hair cascaded down his back, making a rippling effect in the autumn sun-

_"Damn, look at his ass next, Vincent." _ And the moment is ruined by the number one moment killer: Chaos. He'll quiet down when I'm in class but outside of that, he's only really quiet if Aerith isn't in a playful mood. There's something about her that makes him quiet down. If only I knew what, I'd make sure it was around all the time. Especially when he's acting up the way he is today.

By the time I return to my surroundings, Sephiroth and I are walking away from the group. Another glare sent to Chaos for affecting my body while I was unaware, I adjusted my bag.

"So what's the real problem?" Sephiroth asked, still staring straight ahead, when we reached the first building of the school that's close to the tree. "You got really flustered when you saw me with your friends and it looked like you were going to run away. Of course, you then seemed to argue with yourself mentally and decided to come to the tree. Any explanations?" Now he turned to me.

I shook my head slightly. I couldn't tell him about Chaos. Father said that it would be a very, very bad idea to tell others about the daemon. Granted, Aerith knows, but then, her father was great friends with my own before the man died. It is a pity; Professor Gast was an amazing man. And he'd always sit and listen to me talk about Chaos when he came to visit. Though, now that I think about it, Sephiroth mentioned that he and Aerith shared their father…So maybe…

"Sephiroth, are you sure you've never heard of me before?" Sephiroth's eyes widened into a confused state. "Like, from your father, Professor Gast, or something?"

"Nope. Dad never mentioned you to me before. Wait-you knew my father?" Sephiroth's eyes were no longer widened, but they are still slightly confused.

"Yes. He and my father were old friends. I've known Aerith since we were children." I answered honestly. "I only asked because he told Aerith something very personal, and I just wanted to see if he'd told you too."

Sephiroth nodded slowly. "If he had, would it affect your answer if I asked you to the movies tomorrow night?"

I smiled. "Of course not. I'd be happy to go with you." We are standing outside the Journalism class room, the door being shut. I think that Professor Kiros is still inside with Professor Laguna.

Sephiroth smiled, that same smile that I found I like last night and that same smile that I put on his face during Art class. Damn.

"Then I will pick you up at 5? That way, we can get dinner before the movie." Sephiroth waited for my nod before turning to leave. He hesitated, then turned back around and placed a small kiss on my lips. I could feel my face heat up as he quickly pulled away and returned to his leaving. "I'll see you later, Vincent!"

I jumped as the door to my classroom opened and Professor Kiros stepped outside. He glanced at me then down at Sephiroth and turned to follow the other. "Mr. Crescent!" Sephiroth stopped, glancing back. "I would like to have a word with you, if I may." Sephiroth nodded and waited for the Professor to catch up to him before he started walking again. I am sorely tempted to use Chaos' extended hearing ability…

_"Go ahead! I wanna hear what they're saying too!"_ And then he spoke up. I'm not doing anything he wants me to. He made me miss lunch…

…

I had forgotten that Aerith was taking Journalism too. How, I have no idea since we're best friends and we live together. Maybe Sephiroth is distracting me, just as my mother always said guys would…She was a very smart woman, but she died on an archaeological dig. Father was devastated and then tried to be mother, father, and best friend. Granted, his dating advice was more towards young men, but he was still horrible at being all of them. Not that I mind. I find that my relationship with my father is unique and unlike any other. I like that.

Anyway, back to Aerith being in Journalism too.

See, Professor Laguna has only one rule: That we right an article about whatever topic he assigns to us. And since today's alone time with Professor Kiros was a "special alone time," he has couples on the mind.

"OK, Aerith Gainsborough, I want you to write an article about a change in one of your friend's lives. Hopefully, it'll be a romance thing, but if not…" He shrugs. "Then that's that." He missed the evil smirk she sent my way after receiving her assignment.

I'm so doomed…

"Vincent Valentine," He paused. He always liked saying my last name because it reminded him of Professor Kiros. Aerith found out by just asking him one day. "you're in the classes going to the Forgotten City, correct?" I nodded slowly. Most of the class is. "And if I read your student information correctly, you're from Bone Village, right?"

Ok, maybe he was just distracted by sentimental things. I can see where he's going with this roundabout way of giving me my assignment. He wants me to write an article on how it feels to be back in my hometown.

"Are you trying to say that you want me to write about how it feels to be back in my hometown?"

Professor Laguna's face lit up. "Exactly! Well, that and how things have changed. You've got a two-page spot in the issue in two weeks to fill with that article." I sighed. I enjoy being able to have my articles published weekly, but he has got to realize that giving me articles that are to be two-pages long are going to drive me insane. But before I could say anything, he was off, giving Rufus ShinRa an architectural topic about the Forgotten City.

I hear Aerith snicker beside me and look over at her. She has her notepad out, meaning that she's completely in the mood to start on her article. Friggin' A…

"Shouldn't you find out your restrictions and your deadline, Aerith?" I suggested lightly, hoping to avoid any questions about my personal life. I know that she'll drag it all out of me soon, so I'm willing to find any way to deter her.

"Professor?"

"Yes, Aerith?" Professor Laguna turned from where he was telling Tseng to write an article about whatever wildlife we encounter while in the Forgotten City.

"What's my space limitations and my deadline?" Aerith asked politely.

"You're usual limitations and I'd like to have that article in the issue for next Friday." He answered. "That all?" At her nod, he turned back to his assignment giving.

Her usual limitations mean that she gets a full-page article. Wanting to publish this article next Friday means that I'll have to see an article about my life in the issue sold on my birthday. Dammit.

Aerith opened her mouth to pin me with questions before I could remove myself from her presence, but was cut off before she could make a sound.

"Congratulations, _Gainsborough_." Oh, I know _that_ voice all too well. Tifa Lockheart. Hates Aerith, and inadvertently me, because of Cloud. I've had to change the locks on our house three times because she's somehow managed to get copies of our keys. I don't think I've ever heard of such a persistent stalker. I've seriously been tempted to allow Chaos to eat her or something.

Now normally, I don't care about what's going on in Cloud's love life. As long as Aerith is happy, things are good. Then Tifa showed up. She said that she loved him and was the only one right for him. This irks me because this insinuates that Aerith is not good enough for him. I've told Tifa flat out that I do not want to ever see her on my property again or I would have her arrested.

She's sat in jail twice now because I made good on my threat.

Cloud and Aerith currently have a restraining order going through the courts about her. Hopefully, it'll get through soon and we can finally be rid of this pest for good.

"Whatever for?" Aerith asked politely. She's always polite, but Tifa can push her over the edge quickly, so I had best stay alert to calm her down if need be. The girl may not look it, but she can kick serious ass. Though, fighting hand-to-hand with Tifa may not be in her best interest as Tifa is a martial artist, so she'd probably break out some Materia which could be worse than her just fighting the stalker-bitch.

"For your article, of course. I'm sure it's nice to be a favorite and get all those good topics and spaces." Tifa's voice took on a condescending tone. "I'd suspect that you'd slept with him if I didn't know that he was gay."

I stood and slammed my hands upon the table she was standing behind before Aerith could even move. Tifa had gone much too far this time-insinuating that Aerith was a whore. Both girls jumped slightly and Tifa's eyes were wide with shock. Most people have never seen me lose my cool and I could tell that I was the spectacle of the class now.

"How _dare_ you say something like that to Aerith?" I stood to my full six feet, towering over the five-foot-four girl. "You're only jealous that your writing is nowhere near on par with hers and you almost never get published. Not only that, but just because she has Cloud and you don't drives you up the wall, doesn't it? Well, guess what. Cloud told me what he remembers of you from when you were children in Nibelheim. You tormented him, ignored him, and were an all-around bitch to him. And then you show up here, where he's in a comfortable relationship with a nice girl whom he truly loves, and say that you love him? Your actions state the exact opposite. Haven't you ever heard the saying "Let what you love go, and if it comes back to you, you can call it yours, but if it never returns, it was never yours"? Well why don't you?" Tifa's lips pursed when I mentioned her past with Cloud. It may've been a low blow, but she was seriously driving my sanity over a cliff with this persisting torment of Aerith.

"Are you trying to tell me to give up my love of Cloud, Valentine?" She set her hands on her hips, making sure to thrust out her breasts so that they could be seen better. "How about before you give other people advice on their love lives, you come clean about your own? Oh wait-" She cackled. "-you don't have one! That's because you're a freak, you know. There's no guys around this campus who'd want to sleep with a freak like you, and you know it." And there it was. The only attack she had in her entire arsenal of weapons. She knew about my sexual preference.

"What the hell are you talking about, Lockheart? Of course there's no one who wants to sleep with him. But that's not because he's a freak. It's because he deserves more than just someone who wants to bed him." That deep voice…Sephiroth?

The silver haired angel himself was standing in the doorway, frowning at Tifa. He stepped further into the classroom, holding out a note to Professor Laguna who took it, still staring wide-eyed at us. Sephiroth then made his way around the other students to stand behind Aerith and set his hands on her shoulders.

"But then, I guess you wouldn't know the difference between true beauty and freaks, judging by the fact that you called my sister a whore and you got those implants you call natural breasts." At Sephiroth's comment, she covered her breasts with her arms, gasping loudly. A few of the others in the room snickered. "I'm assuming you were one of those drama queens in high school who always have some guy hanging around. I guess being faced with the real world instead of just having to figure out a way to keep any competition from beating you out for prom queen was just too much. So you went looking for a guy who swore he'd take care of you if you'd just give him the chance and just happened to remember Cloud Strife. Too bad he has someone who'll do as much as she can to take care of herself and to take care of him that he won't even look at you anymore. Is that why you went and got those implants? To make them more noticeable? Well, it worked a little too well, since everyone noticed how quickly they grew so large. Everyone knows that those are fake." Tifa scowled slightly before running from the room, still holding her breasts.

Everyone was silent for a moment before Rufus started to clap. Slowly, everyone-even Professor Laguna-joined in the clapping, save me and Aerith.

"I was hoping someone'd put her in her place soon. She keeps giving me articles written about what Cloud Strife has been doing rather than what her topic was." Even I had to laugh at the professor's comment.

"Seph, what are you doing in here?" Aerith asked after a moment. The man shrugged.

"Professor Balthier wanted me to give Laguna a note. I walked in and heard her make that comment to you about sleeping with Laguna and I'm sure you can recall the rest after that." Sephiroth looked up at me. "Are you all right? That was a cruel comment that she made."

"I'm fine, thank you." Oh, how I wanted to kiss him for sticking up for us like that. But, we're in public and…And, oh, what the hell. I leaned forward and placed a kiss on his lips, a little softer than the one he gave to me earlier. "Thank you."

A/N: Whew! That's a little longer than I'm used to writing. Ok, preview:

At exactly five o'clock, I was in Sephiroth's sports car. He won't tell me where we're going to eat and it's kind of frustrating. So I decide on another tactic.

"What are we going to see?" I asked.

"Moonchild," He answered easily, grinning when I stared at him. I've been wanting to see this movie forever! My favorite music artist wrote it and is in it. Ah Gackt. "Aerith told me you liked Gackt."

There ya go! You'll see the results of the poll by whatever I post next Wednesday! Oh, and be on the lookout for "A Mess Not Easily Cleaned", my Final Fantasy VII/Harry Potter crossover!


	4. Chapter 4

-1Title: Blooming Hearts

By: KuroSakura-chan

Summary: After much pestering by his friends Cloud and Aerith, Vincent goes on a blind date. Though he didn't think anything would come of it, he found that his date was actually interesting and had wanted to see him again. But what happens when his old boyfriend reappears, claiming to want Vincent back?

Category: Final Fantasy VII (with a few appearances from a few other FF games for professors)

Genre: Romance, drama,

Rating: M/NC-17

Couples: Sephiroth/Vincent, (past)?/Vincent, Cloud/Aerith,

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters who may appear in this fic. I do not own Malice Mizer or Gackt, either. But I do love Gackt! And so does Vince. At least, in this fic he does. I also do not own a sports car or Moonchild. I also do not own Within Temptation. I'm merely obsessed with them right now. And if any of you think that I own Kenshin Uesagi…Then take your parent's advice and get psychiatric help, ok? (grin) Kidding.

Warnings: Male on Male relationships. Don't like, don't read. If any of you even dare to flame me because this story contains yaoi, I will report you. Constructive criticism only, please. Other warnings to come, I'm sure! By the way, the characters are gonna be OOC. Ah, just so you all know, this is going to be done completely in Vincent's head. So, if things seem to jump around, that's because I'm doing this in…Oh hell, what was that term? At any rate, I'm doing this like how thoughts are in our heads. They jump around. A lot. Especially in my case. ;; TIFA BASHING!!!!

Kuro: Heh, you all probably hate me, don't you? I post all of the S/V fics, but I can rarely update…

Sephiroth: With any luck, they'll hunt you down and kill you.

Vincent: Sephiroth, don't be that cruel.

Sephiroth: Oh, right. Perhaps they'll just torment her enough that she'll never write again.

Kuro:…You guys are so mean to me!! Anyway, I've got a few announcements! First off, I'm doing another poll! Please check it out! Secondly, I'd like to see more S/V fics out there! There's something very wrong when I do a search for them and find all of mine on the first page of three pages of results. And thirdly, I'm still looking for another Seph on bebo! If you all are trying to get on it and having issues, please just private message me, e-mail me, or review with your issue. I can send you step-by-step instructions on it. Trust me, it helps. Ok, I think that's everything, so onto the fic!

Oh, and:

_Italics_Chaos talking

'hdsf'Vincent talking back to Chaos a.k.a thinking

…

At exactly five o'clock, I was in Sephiroth's sports car. He won't tell me where we're going to eat and it's kind of frustrating. So I decide on another tactic.

"What are we going to see?" I asked.

"Moonchild," He answered easily, grinning when I stared at him. I've been wanting to see this movie forever! My favorite music artist wrote it and is in it. Ah Gackt. "Aerith told me you liked Gackt."

"I do. I've got every album he's released so far." I replied breathlessly. I'm very proud of my Gackt collection. So far, the only things I'm missing are Moonchild and the new drama he's playing Kenshin Uesagi in. And a few posters and the man himself, but those things, save he himself, are easily remedied. I always get new posters from my father for Christmas and my birthday.

"Really now? Well, scratch that off the list of potential birthday gifts." Sephiroth said with a chuckle.

Our drive to the theater was rather uneventful. After we picked up food at a fast food place (that's why he didn't want to tell me where we were going to eat at), we just chatted over random things, the most notable being whether or not Cloud would ever propose to Aerith. I had a feeling that he would, and soon, whereas Sephiroth believed that Cloud wouldn't now that Aerith had her brother back in her life. And so we made a bet. If Sephiroth wins, I go to a concert for some band called "Within Temptation." If I win, however, Sephiroth has to go to a Gackt concert with me. It'll be a fun experience, no matter how it ends up.

However, the seating in the theater was another story. We were trying to get seats close enough to the screen to see everything, but far enough back so that we wouldn't have to crane our necks. We found seats easily, it was the people around us that were the problem. We were surrounded by the so-called "Turks", or the best friends/groupies of Rufus ShinRa. Who happened to be sitting next to me.

And so, with Tseng in front of us, Reno behind us, Rude on the left of Rufus, and Elena on Sephiroth's right, we prepared to watch the movie.

…

I nearly cried. It was honestly one of the most depressing movies I've ever seen. I've never wanted to cry so badly in my life, save my mother's funeral, but with my classmates sitting all around me, that wasn't possible. Actually, I would've forgotten they were there if it weren't for Reno snickering every time that Sephiroth and I got a little closer to each other than most other people sit. And the time that Sephiroth took my hand in his-Ugh! I have never wanted to rip out Reno's vocal cords more than at that time. Thankfully, Rude reached back and taught Reno a rather painful lesson. I think he only punched him on the shoulder, but one can never really be sure with Rude. He's a strange one.

At any rate, Sephiroth managed to survive the movie. In fact, I'd even say that he enjoyed it, though I'm sure he'll deny it vehemently. Most men refuse to admit that they like some sappy movies. Not that Moonchild is sappy. Not at all. It's just really depressing, that's all. That's my story and I'm sticking to it. No matter what Chaos thinks about it.

"So did you enjoy yourself?" Sephiroth asked when we pulled up to my house.

"Of course! That movie was excellent!" I replied excitedly. "And it was better, spending time with you, also…" I said the last part a little quieter. Sephiroth smiled his perfect smile and leaned forward, pulling me into a kiss.

I'm truly melting inside, I can feel it. The warmth of his lips on mine, the feeling of his hand on the back of my neck and his shirt beneath my hands-

"Hey you two! Come inside and play cards!" Aerith's voice called from the door to the house and we broke apart quickly. We heard her giggling as she closed the door.

"Damn it…" Sephiroth groaned, laying his head on my shoulder. "Why are sisters so good at interrupting moments?"

"Because they're sisters." I respond with a slight laugh. "Well, we may as well get in there before she sends Cloud out to fetch us." He slowly leaned back up, unbuckling his seat belt while I undid mine and stepped out from the car.

"It's getting kinda late though…" He said as he stepped from the car.

"You can just stay here, if you're worried about how late this card game might run. We have plenty of room." I offered as we walked up to the house.

"All right, I'll take you up on that offer." He grinned.

A/N: Sorry this is so short. I wanted to make sure I had it done to post for you guys and my mom's being totally psycho about making me do a hell of a lot of stuff. Now, it was supposed to contain a lot of what's going to be in the next chapter so if you want, you can just think of this as a two-part chapter. Ok? Ok, preview:

"Sephiroth…?" I paused by the door to the living room as I heard Cloud call to my…boyfriend. Wow, that still makes me blush.

"Yeah, what is it?" He sounded happily bored, as though there was nothing wrong with him being bored.

"Well, you know how tomorrow is Vincent's birthday, right?" Cloud paused for a moment. He probably waited for Sephiroth to nod before continuing. "Do you think he'd mind if I proposed to Aerith tomorrow too?"

There ya go! Please R&R! Oh, and I just recently started a new S/V! It probably won't be posted for quite awhile, but the first chapter is a lemon! Just something for all you S/V lovers to be looking forward to!


	5. Chapter 5

-1Title: Blooming Hearts

By: KuroSakura-chan

Summary: After much pestering by his friends Cloud and Aerith, Vincent goes on a blind date. Though he didn't think anything would come of it, he found that his date was actually interesting and had wanted to see him again. But what happens when his old boyfriend reappears, claiming to want Vincent back?

Category: Final Fantasy VII (with a few appearances from a few other FF games for professors)

Genre: Romance, drama,

Rating: M/NC-17

Couples: Sephiroth/Vincent, (past)?/Vincent, Cloud/Aerith,

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters who may appear in this fic. I do not own Malice Mizer or Gackt, either. But I do love Gackt! And so does Vince. At least, in this fic he does.

Warnings: Male on Male relationships. Don't like, don't read. If any of you even dare to flame me because this story contains yaoi, I will report you. Constructive criticism only, please. Other warnings to come, I'm sure! By the way, the characters are gonna be OOC. Ah, just so you all know, this is going to be done completely in Vincent's head. So, if things seem to jump around, that's because I'm doing this in…Oh hell, what was that term? At any rate, I'm doing this like how thoughts are in our heads. They jump around. A lot. Especially in my case. ;; TIFA BASHING!!!!

Kuro: Hmm…

Sephiroth: What? What are you up to today?

Kuro: Nothing, really. Just hating my school's blocks on certain fan fictions and wondering why no one wants a story where the first chapter is a lemon between you two.

Vincent: …No comment.

Kuro: Oh, and I miss my bebo life. Actually, I miss the internet in and of itself.

Sephiroth: (He laughs) Well, that's your own problem.

Kuro: That will be cleared up once I'm at college. There, I'll have free wireless internet.

Vincent: Oh hell…

…

[One Week Later…

Sephiroth and I are official now.

He asked if I would like to be his boyfriend after last night's date, where we went on a double-dinner date with Cloud and Aerith.

And he stayed over again last night. I'm starting to wonder if Nanaki expects his roommate to ever return to their dorm. Of course, he could be taking advantage of Sephiroth's absence to have someone stay with him.

…Which leads to disturbing thoughts, so I'm jumping from that train of thought.

"Sephiroth…?" I paused by the door to the living room as I heard Cloud call to my…boyfriend. Wow, that still makes me blush.

"Yeah, what is it?" He sounded happily bored, as though there was nothing wrong with him being bored.

"Well, you know how tomorrow is Vincent's birthday, right?" Cloud paused for a moment. He probably waited for Sephiroth to nod before continuing. "Do you think he'd mind if I proposed to Aerith tomorrow too?"

Would I mind if he proposed to Aerith? On my birthday? Hell no! That'd be an excellent gift from Cloud. Aerith would be giddy with happiness which would make me happy. So of course I won't mind. But Sephiroth, on the other hand…

"Nah, he won't mind." Sephiroth answered in the same pleasant tone he was using earlier. "So, you're serious about this relationship?"

"Of course I am. Aerith is the best thing to ever happen to me." I started to walk away after Cloud's comment. I felt like I was listening in on something I really shouldn't. Though, I'd never really know how big brother's treat the suitors of their siblings, since I don't have one, but that's ok. I have a father who might manage it. If he remembers.

Speaking of Father, I really should call home. I haven't in a couple weeks, and I need to make sure that he remembers that all the guys going on the trip to the Forgotten City were going to be staying at our house. The girls were going to stay at Aerith's house.

So, as I stepped into my room and tossed the basket of clothes I'd been carrying onto my bed, I picked up the phone and held it up to my ear. Though, I didn't hear the dial-tone. Instead, there was Aerith's voice.

"-and they're getting along so nicely, Mother. I really think that Vincent has finally found someone to make him happy."

I cleared my throat, not exactly know what to say to get their attention.

"Vincent, is that you, darling?" Ilfana asked and I could hear the smile in her voice.

"Yes, Mother." I'd been using 'Mother' to address her since I was about 7 years old. It was an affectionate term and she preferred that I call her that than 'ma'am'.

"How have you been? It's so rare to see your father these days so I haven't been able to ask him." I could hear Aerith giggle on her end of the phone as I began to be questioned.

"I've been well, Mother. However, I'm sure you knew that, since your daughter is very skilled at giving full reports on my livelihood." I said with a laugh. "Anyway, I'm sorry for interrupting your conversation. Please continue; I'll use my cell phone."

"Who're you calling? Sephiroth is downstairs, you know." Aerith asked before I could hang the phone up.

"I'm calling my father, thank you very much. I have to make sure he remembered that we're all coming there in two days." I responded with a slight pout. She always picks on me when her mother is around or listening. "And sheesh, I know that Seph is downstairs…in the living room. With your boyfriend." Aerith laughed slightly.

"I hope they play nicely. I'll have to punish them both if they break anything." She said through another laugh.

"All right, then. It was nice talking to you again, Mother." I said before hanging up and grabbing my cell phone. Maybe I should've taken Father up on that multiple phone lines idea. I mean, so long as I can get online without having to worry about whether someone will want to make a call, I'm quite happy. Then Aerith spends a large amount of time on the phone with Ilfana.

Oh well. It doesn't really matter. All that matters is that I get a hold of my father. So as I hold down the 'one' on my cell phone, I lay back on my bed, knocking some of my clothes on the floor. Aerith'll kill me if I don't pick those up before she sees them, but I'm not really that worried.

"Valentine household, head butler speaking." I know that voice, and he was _not_ head butler last time I called.

"Since when have you been head butler, Cain?" I asked with a laugh. He was one of the few friends I had in Bone Village.

"Ah, Vincent! It's great to hear from you!" He laughed. "Well, Reku retired last week. He asked me to pass on a message to his 'Little Master,' though. 'I hope you have a great time in college.' That's what he said to tell you."

"Man, I wish someone had called me. I would've made the trip back up there to be at his retirement party." I commented, sighing. I'd miss Reku. He'd always bring me a cup of hot cocoa before bed every night. Though, he was getting old, I suppose.

"I was going to, but he didn't want to disturb your studies. You'll just have to pay him a visit while you're on that trip up to the Forgotten City." Cain responded. "So, what'cha calling for?"

"I was calling to talk to Father and make sure that he warned you all that all the guys of the group were going to be staying there. I see that he did." I answered. "So, is Father home?"

"Nope. He's excavating at the Forgotten City. But yes, he did mention in passing that we'd have a lot of guests staying with us. We've freshened up all the spare rooms, as well as yours, and made sure they're fit for habitation." His voice took on a serious, businesslike tone. "Is there anything specific you would like to have us take care of?"

I thought about it for a second. "Yes, there is, actually. I'd appreciate it if you could have four rooms around mine made specifically for some friends of mine. Will that be plausible?"

"Of course, sir. What are the names of these friends?"

"Cloud and Zack Strife, Nanaki, and Sephiroth Crescent. I'd like it if Sephiroth's was directly next to mine. You know, the room with the connecting door?"

"Cloud and Zack Strife…Nanaki, and Sephiroth Cres-Crescent?!" Cain's shock surprised me.

"Yes?" I answered slowly, wondering what the problem is.

"Is he perhaps the son of Lady Lucrecia Crescent?" Cain asked.

"I have no idea. I could go downstairs and ask him, if you'd like." I replied, and he suddenly coughed.

"No, no. That is not necessary. I was just surprised, since your father is working with Lady Lucrecia on this excavation and it would be an honor to have her son stay with us." Cain commented in his serious tone before clearing his throat and returning to his informal, normal tone that he uses with me. "So, why have him in the connecting room to yours? You two a little…_close_?" He snickered.

"Hahah, Cain. Real funny. And here I was, thinking I'd tell my father that he'd made a good decision my making you head butler." I said, my voice light and playful. "It's none of your business, I'll have you know."

"All right, all right. So, anything else you need us to take care of?" He asked.

"Other than have a lot of food on hand? No." I replied.

"Hey, Vincent?" Sephiroth called to me from beyond my door.

"Oh, hey, I've got to go, ok, Cain?" I waited for his confirmation before snapping the phone shut and jumping up to answer the door. "Yes?"

"Cain?" He raised an eyebrow.

"The head butler of my family's house. And an old friend of mine. I just called home to make sure my father warned them of our coming." I shrugged while answering his questioning look. "Did you need something?"

"Not really. Just wanted to know where you were." Sephiroth grinned and leaned forward, placing a kiss on my forehead.

I pulled him into a real kiss while tugging him into my room. "I'm not a child, you know."

He grinned as one of his hands ran through my hair. "I know. I'm no pedophile. So, did your father surprise you and remember to warn your staff?"

"Yes, actually, he did. Oh, I have a question for you from Cain. He was wondering if you were Lucrecia Crescent's son." I fiddled with a strand of his silky hair as he laughed.

"Yeah. How does your head butler know my mother?" He questioned as he maneuvered me to the bed and sat me down on it. There goes the rest of my clothes.

"Apparently, she and my father are working together on the excavation of the Forgotten City." I responded quietly as his lips pressed against mine. "Small world, huh?" My breath hitched in my throat as Sephiroth's lips began massaging at my neck. One of his hands slipped down and under my shirt, reaching up to massage my back.

I buried both of my hands in his hair as he continued his ministrations. He moved forward to straddle my lap, even as he pulled his lips away from my skin enough to reply, "Extremely…". I shivered at the tickling sensation of his breath upon my neck and allowed my eyes to slip closed, enjoying the increase in feeling.

"Yo! Sephiroth, Vincent! What're you guys up to?" Zack's voice accompanied his pounding as he ruined the moment completely. Dammit.

[The next day…a.k.a. Vincent's B-Day

"Come on, come on!" Aerith tugged on my hand, pulling me into the bar after her. I wore the same outfit that I wore when I first met Sephiroth and she wore a pink skirt with a pink spaghetti-strap tank top and pink boots that reached her calves. All of this pink was the same color of her favorite dress, so it didn't look bad at all. She also wore silver bangles around her wrists that matched the silver choker she wore on her neck. I bought her those jewelry, but I never thought she'd actually wear them…

"Ah, the Birthday Boy finally showed up." Professor Balthier commented, raising a glass in my direction. "Took you long enough."

"You have no idea how difficult Vincent can be when he's being stubborn, Professor!" Aerith stomped her foot, pouting playfully. "Besides, it's been his habit to hang out in the house on his birthday."

"He was going to stay home alone on his 21st birthday? That's horrible!" Professor Laguna exclaimed.

"I agree." Professor Balthier said. "Bartender, a beer for the birthday boy on me. By the way, we aren't at school, so call me by my name."

"Same with the rest of us." Professor Basch said as he took another sip of his beer.

"Basch, don't be a pansy and down that beer. I want you good and drunk tonight." Balthier scowled at his lover even as he shoved a beer in my hand.

"A new one? Give him something harder than that, would ya? He'll never get drunk on a beer." Reno's voice commented from behind Balthier as he motioned to the bartender.

"Ah, Aerith? Are you sure this a good idea? I mean, we're leaving on that trip tomorrow and…"

"It'll be fine." Sephiroth's voice put an end to my minute argument. "You can just curl up on my lap with a pillow, blanket, and painkillers." The rest of the party laughed and started into a half-drunken chorus of 'Happy Birthday' as Sephiroth pulled me into a kiss. The bartender walked out from behind the counter and put a shot glass in my other hand, the one without the bottle of beer.

"Chug it!" Reno crowed as he flipped his head back, draining a glass.

I stared at the shot glass with slight trepidation before shrugging and pouring it into my mouth. My gods, I never knew that liquor could burn like that! As I choked on the drink they forced onto me, Sephiroth patted my back and glared at Reno.

"Come on, you should've known that not everyone can survive a shot of tequila for their first drink like you can." He reprimanded the red-head, who shrugged slightly.

"Had to try it out. Besides, he'll be nice and drunk for you tonight."

"Oh, is that how it's done? Basch, you're drinking tequila tonight!" Balthier tipped his head in thanks to Reno and snatched the beer from Basch's hand, motioning for the bartender to give Basch a few shots of tequila.

One of the waitresses walked up to Kiros and offered him a drink, to which he shook his head. "Someone has to drive tonight and make sure they all get home safely." He said softly as he smiled at Laguna, who was laughing and drinking a beer.

Aerith and Sephiroth ushered me to a table where Cloud, Zack, and Nanaki were sitting. Sephiroth sat beside me and popped the top off my beer. "Enjoy." He grinned and pressed the bottle to my lips.

About an hour later, after I'd been pumped full of as many drinks as any man should be able to handle (Yet, I still wasn't drunk, so I think that Chaos has a high tolerance for alcohol.), Cloud stood up, pulling Aerith up with him.

"I have something to ask you." He said, managing to be heard over the drunken din of the bar. Aerith's cheeks, flushed already with her intake of beer, flushed a little deeper. "Aerith Gainsborough, will you marry me?" The bar fell silent, everyone turning to stare at the two of them, save Reno, who had passed out drunk and was laying on Rude's shoulder.

Aerith's mouth dropped open and no sound emerged, but her eyes had lit up and the green shine was completely full of excitement. She flung her arms around his neck and placed a kiss on his lips, pressing their two bodies as close together as she possibly could.

"Well, that's a 'yes' if I've ever seen one." Sephiroth commented, sending the entire party into a cheer for them.

"No!" Tifa's scream of anger tore through the jubilation like a clawed creature tearing through a person's skin. She stormed up to our table, her face shining red with anger. "You can't marry her! You're supposed to marry me!"

Aerith turned slightly, staring at Tifa with shock. The rest of the party followed suit until Reno and Rude (the former being awoken by her shriek) came up and grabbed her arms, dragging her away from the table. She screamed shrilly the entire way until she was outside the door, which closed her out of the bar.

"Damn, I hope that restraining order gets through the courts soon." I commented lightly, hoping to return the party to its original splendor. It worked, because everyone laughed and went back to drinking.

A few hours later, the bar was closing, and those who were still conscious and the least drunk were making their way to the door, some carrying others. Kiros carried Laguna over his shoulder, as Balthier and Basch carried each other with an arm slung over the other's shoulder. Cloud had Aerith in his arms bridal style, as did Rude with Reno. Zack and Nanaki had somehow managed to stay conscious completely and were making their way through the door to walk back to campus, which was only a few blocks away.

Sephiroth and I were both only slightly inebriated, and we walked ourselves home, Cloud in front of us with his fiancé. He went straight to her room then his own after placing a soft kiss on her forehead. Sephiroth, on the other hand, followed me straight to my room.

"How are you not drunk? You drank more than Reno did!" He exclaimed in a whisper so as to not disturb the others in the house, though they were several floors below us.

"I don't know. I guess I just have a high tolerance." I responded with a teasing smile. "So you're staying the night again?"

"Is that a problem?" He stepped further into the room, closing my door behind him and turning the lock with a soft 'click.'

"I don't think so…" I sat onto my bed, pulling my boots off while keeping my eyes on his.

"Good…" His voice was the ghost of a whisper now as he dropped his coat on the floor and made his way over to me. He kicked his boots off and straddled my lap as he had yesterday. Only this time, there was neither Zack nor Aerith to disturb us.

One of his hands slipped under my shirt, lifting it up to free my body from it. He sucked in his breath as he noticed a scar on the right side of my chest before he leaned down to lap at his gently. I shivered, a slight moan escaping from my lips, and I felt him grin against my skin. He kept showing my scar attention as he lowered me down and his other hand slid down to unfasten my pants.

He stopped there, however, looking up at me through half-lidded eyes. "Are you sure you're ok with this, Vincent? I won't do anything you don't want me to."

"I want you to continue, Sephiroth, I do…" I groaned out because my body craved the continuation of his ministrations.

I reached up to tug at his white shirt as a sign that I was not kidding. I wanted more of him.

He nodded slowly and pulled his shirt off, leaning up to kiss me. I smiled, wrapping my arms around his neck and burying my hands in his hair. His mouth tasted so good, though there was a hint of alcohol lingering as well. The hand that had undone my pants had now slipped inside and was quickly nearing my blossoming erection. When the hand finally reached it, I moaned and Sephiroth took the initiative to slide his tongue into my mouth.

As our tongue's waged war for dominance, one of my hands slid from its nest in Sephiroth's hair to trace a pattern down his chiseled chest and start unbuttoning his pants. He chuckled as well as he could with his tongue tangoing with mine at my impatience. He waited until I managed to undo the pants before sitting up, pulling away from our kiss, and slipping out of his pants. How the hell did he manage that when he was wearing leather pants? But ooh, he's not wearing underwear. Well, I'm not either, since it's extremely difficult to wear underwear in leather pants.

He leaned down to tug at my pants, quickly managing to free me from the confines of the black leather. He's skilled, I tell you. Once I was free, I slid up on the bed until I reached the headboard, and he climbed up after me, a predatory grin on his face. He initiated another kiss, pressing me back onto my back.

He broke apart this kiss for a small moment in order to slip some of his fingers into his mouth. Once he had sucked on them for a moment, we were again kissing as one of his fingers toyed with my entrance for a bit before slowly slipping inside. I gasped and moaned, though it was muffled by Sephiroth's mouth which was atop mine. He pulled away and looked at me, worry shining in his green orbs.

"I'm not hurting you, am I?" His question was breathless, him having just finished a deep and passionate kiss with me. I shook my head violently and pulled him back into a kiss.

My answer must've satisfied him, because his finger continued to press inside for awhile, though I loosened quickly because I was extremely aroused. After fucking me with one finger for awhile, Sephiroth slipped a second inside, before continuing the rhythm he'd established with his first finger. Once he deemed me prepared enough, he pulled his fingers from within me, also pulling a disappointed groan for my lips.

He chuckled, reaching down to swipe at my arousal with his hand, scooping up some precum to slicken his own length with. He glanced at me for approval before pressing inside of me.

The heat was nearly unbearable, and it hardened my erection even further. We established a rhythm quickly, knowing our orgasms were coming soon. It continued to build and build until finally exploding from me, a scream of Sephiroth's name tearing from my lips. At the same moment, Sephiroth shouted my name, his seed exploding within me before we both collapsed onto the bed, the world becoming black.

A/N: Whoo! For those of you who read 'Tears That Burn' and were disappointed for the lack of a lemon, there ya go! I hope you all enjoyed that, because I definitely enjoyed writing it, though my fingers are freezing in place as I finish this up. So, R&R, ok?

Preview:

I awoke to being cradled on someone's lap, a rocking motion moving my entire body.

Whelp, see ya next time!


	6. Chapter 6

Title: Blooming Hearts

By: KuroSakura-chan

Summary: After much pestering by his friends Cloud and Aerith, Vincent goes on a blind date. Though he didn't think anything would come of it, he found that his date was actually interesting and had wanted to see him again. But what happens when his old boyfriend reappears, claiming to want Vincent back?

Category: Final Fantasy VII (with a few appearances from a few other FF games for professors)

Genre: Romance, drama,

Rating: M/NC-17

Couples: Sephiroth/Vincent, (past)?/Vincent, Cloud/Aerith,

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters who may appear in this fic. I do not own Malice Mizer or Gackt, either. But I do love Gackt! And so does Vince. At least, in this fic he does.

Warnings: Male on Male relationships. Don't like, don't read. If any of you even dare to flame me because this story contains yaoi, I will report you. Constructive criticism only, please. ^^ Other warnings to come, I'm sure! By the way, the characters are gonna be OOC. Ah, just so you all know, this is going to be done completely in Vincent's head. So, if things seem to jump around, that's because I'm doing this in…Oh hell, what was that term? At any rate, I'm doing this like how thoughts are in our heads. They jump around. A lot. Especially in my case. ^^;; TIFA BASHING!

…

I awoke to being cradled on someone's lap, a rocking motion moving my entire body. I felt extremely comfortable; enjoying the fingers running through my hair and the warmth from the arm around my waist.

Until the flash of light, that is.

I heard Sephiroth swear as he jumped, making it obvious that he was napping. I opened my eyes, having to blink slightly to remove the afterimage from the flash, to see Aerith running from where we were, giggling and holding a camera.

Not hard to figure out who took our picture.

I sat up, running a hand through my hair, surprised to find that it was not nearly as messy as I suspected. Someone must've taken a brush to it while I slept. I can see Sephiroth doing that, since he takes so much time taking care of his own hair. He must have a hair fetish, or something.

And I'm not saying that's a bad thing. After all, it's a good thing that he wants to take care of his hair. However, spending hours just brushing is a little strange, if one were to ask me. Which I notice that no one is.

"So you've woken up." Sephiroth leaned close, breathing his comment into my ear. "I'm glad to see that."

I leaned back into his chest, deciding to chase Aerith down later and destroy her Camera of Doom. As if she didn't have enough pictures from when she was writing her article about me. Though, she may've forgotten those pictures and decided to take more to show Ilfana and Father. Oh damn, I'd better get that camera before we get to the village. If Cain were to get a hold of those pictures…I'd hate to think of the humiliation he could cause for me.

"Yes, I have...And I was quite comfortable just laying on your lap, even if I was awake." I responded, tilting my head up to grin at him. He smirked back at me and wrapped his arm around my waist again, pulling me closer. I snuggle into his chest, all thoughts of retrieving the camera from Aerith pushed out of my mind.

"I'm glad to hear that." He said, running his fingers along my cheek. "How are you feeling, by the way?"

"I am feeling just fine." I answered before I thought about what he was asking. Normally, a person would be sore after the activities that took place in my room last night, and if I were a normal person, I would be. However, Chaos makes my body difficult to injure and quick to heal. "I heal rather quickly..." I murmured, hoping he wouldn't ask further. I have to figure out what to tell him about Chaos, and soon. I hate having to hide such a big part of myself from Sephiroth, but I don't want him to leave if he finds out. I'll have to talk to Aerith and Father about this over the course of the trip.

"That's good. I wouldn't want your return home to be marred by embarrassment from a telling limp." I scowled and Sephiroth laughed. "I'm joking, love. I'd carry you if you were limping." I rolled my eyes, not quite sure what to make of his teasing.

"Valentine." I sat up as I heard Professor Fran call me. "If you would, we are close to the Village and need a specific location to land."

"Of course, Professor. I'll be right there." I stand, smiling at Sephiroth as I followed the professor to the Captain's Room. Within stood Professor Cid, an old friend of Father's, and therefore someone I have a hard time calling 'Professor'.

"Hey, Vincent. Just tell me where I can set this thing down at, and you can be on your way." I nodded and walked over to peruse the on-screen map. Normally, Cid would just set down in our courtyard, however, this airship was larger than his own.

"Here. It's as close to the Village as you'll be able to get in this." I said, pointing at a spot on the map about a mile from Bone Village.

"Got it. We'll be landing shortly, so I'd suggest grabbing your stuff, kid." Cid said, waving me off.

A/N: I am very, very sorry for the wait, and for how damn short this is, but it's been giving me a ton of hell to write. I shall do my best to fix that problem, though.


End file.
